Phaona
Phaona is an Indian wolf and a minor antagonist in the animated series The Jungle Book he has brown and dark brown fur and has golden yellow eyes and is Akela's grandson. He dislikes Mowgli being in the wolf pack, he's been jealous of him ever since he came into the pack and tries to get the Man Cub removed and will stop at nothing to attempt becoming the next pack leader. Phaona can be deceitful and has even teamed up with Shere Khan and Tabaqui before, but in the end his plans backfire and he gets in trouble. Major Appearances * Phaona's first major appearance was in "The Race" where the pack is having their annual full moon meeting at Council Rock, Phaona states that Mowgli should be with his own kind. Mowgli states that he already is, which leads to an argument between the 2 of them. So they decide to settle it with a race to decide whether Mowgli stays or leaves. During the race Shere Khan attacks Phaona, Mowgli overhears Shere Khan roars and decided to help his wolf brother, which ends up costing him the race. After Phaona wins the race, Mowgli is just about to leave when Bagheera arrives (after seeding what happened) and tells everyone that the only reason Phaona won was because Mowgli saved him. Akela asks if what Bagheera said was true Phaona sadly admits it and Akela is ashamed of his grandson. * Phaona's second major appearance was in "Snake Bite" Akela fails to show up to the council meeting, so Phaona steps instating himself as the new leader. But Mowgli suspects something is wrong and goes to find Akela and discovers he's been bitten by a cobra, so he goes to the man-village accompanied by Ikki the porcupine to find an antidote. The Man-Cub is soon stopped by Phaona much to his surprise and he told the boy that the pack needs new leadership but he warned the wolf that humans were coming but thanks to Ikki he got out just in time as Phaona falls into the river. After making it back to Council Rock to take care of Akela's wound, Phaona makes it back in time to apologize to Mowgli saying that he was wrong but wanted to keep it a secret. Mowgli accepts but ultimately tells everyone that Phaona has generously offered to return the sack to the village and that Ikki would show him the way much to Phaona's dismay. * In "Phaona's Nasty Trick" Akela announces that the time has come to make Mowgli a full member of the pack, which means he may become leader one day. But Phaona refuses to follow under a human, so he comes up with a plan to make sure he misses the meeting with the help of Tabaqui. Phaona tells Mowgli that Hathi the elephant is ill and he wants Mowgli to look after his children and that the meeting has been cancelled because Akela went looking for a remedy with Hathi's wife Kachina. While Mowgli heads to the Elephant March with Bagheera, Tabaqui informs Shere Khan. During the meeting Akela and the wolves notice Mowgli has failed to show up and Phaona lies to the pack by saying that Mowgli wasn't going to come and that he was too busy. While at Elephant March Mowgli and Bagheera discover Hathi is well and that Phaona had tricked Mowgli so he'd miss the meeting. After dealing with Shere Khan Mowgli makes it to Council Rock just as the meeting ends and informs everyone that Phaona had tricked him so he'd miss the meeting. Akela angered by his grandson's deception he asks him to leave the meeting and informs him the council will discuss his punishment at the next meeting as the other wolves glare at him in outrage, just before he leaves he informs Mowgli that he'll get him back for this. * In "Monkey Business" Mowgli challenges Phaona to a trial of Bravery, unfortunately when he finds a lost monkey named Mani he must help him find his way back home and almost misses his challenge against Phaona. But when he makes it, Mowgli jumps off a steep cliff into the water proving he is braver than Phaona who is too scared to jump. * In "A Real Wolf" while Mowgli and Baloo are bathing in the river and Bagheera is asleep, Phaona uses a deer he had caught to set up Mowgli into making it look like he was trying to steal it from him in order to get him kicked out of the wolf pack. When Phaona goes before the Akela he states that a real wolf would never steal another wolf's kill, so in order to prove Mowgli is a real wolf Akela allows Mowgli to take "The Mist Valley Test". In order to make sure Mowgli doesn't succeed he enlists the help of Tabaqui the jackal. During the test, while Baloo, Bagheera, Akela and Phaona are watching from the edge Bagheera thinks he sees Shere Khan in the valley so Phaona goes to check it out. But when he returns he lies and says it was a deer which is where Bagheera reveals that he was on to Phaona's trick from the beginning which Akela and Baloo overhear Phaona confess to his trick. Akela is once again outraged at his grandson's scheme and when Mowgli passes the test he says he didn't need to to prove he's a worthy member of the pack, unlike Phaona. * In "Team Work" Akela announces that they need to go hunting for buffalo in order to restock their food supply. While Akela leads one team, he puts mowgli in charge of another made up of Bala, Lalli and Phaona, much to Phaona's objection. The next day while on the hunt Phaona makes things hard for Mowgli trying to make sure he fails so he'll never be allowed to lead another hunt. When Mowgli walks out onto an edge and sees the rest of the pack chasing down a white buffalo from last season, Phaona deliberately traps Mowgli on the edge and takes over as leader. Fortunately Mowgli manages to get off the edge and save his siblings and Phaona from being trampled to death by the buffalo, which also in the buffalo knocking itself out providing food for the pack. That night Akela congratulates Mowgli for doing a great job on the hunt, where Mowgli says they never would have if Phaona hadn't trapped him on the edge. Phaona then panically and reluctantly shouts "Three cheers for Mowgli" and everyone joins in the howl as the episode ends. * In the two part episode "Temple of the Wolf" when Akela falls ill due to an illness unique to wolves and the only cure is water from a spring that lies in the legendary "Temple of the Wolf". A sacred place only for wolves, but Phaona objects to Mowgli going. Daruka states that he is as much a wolf as any other pack member. So they along with Akela and Bala head of, though while everyone else is willing to give there lives for Akela, Phaona sees it as an oppurtunity to take over as pack leader. When they come to a dead end canyon, Phaona goes off to find a way around, but really he tries to flatten them by rolling a giant log and some rocks onto them. Luckily Mowgli finds a way under the rocks just before Phaona tries to kill them. Afterwards they come to an old bridge, but Mowgli and Phanona know its not safe. Even though Phaona tries to convince them otherwise, Akela insits on Mowgli's idea of searching for another way, so Phanona follows him and once on the edge Mowgli confronts him telling him that he knows for a fact that he cares for only himself and wants everyone gone so can go home as the new pack leader. Unfortunatley Mowgli slips off the edge as Phaona goes back to the others, but Lali and Darzi quickly arrive to save him. Once they get back, Mowgli rolls a rock onto the bridge and it collapses revealing to everyone that Phaona lied to them. The next day they make it to the temple. While Phaona stays with Akela, Mowgli has Darzi stay with them (not trusting Phaona) and to come get them if anything goes wrong. But Phaona wants to make sure they don't come out, so he tricks Darzi into going off to get Akela some food, while he goes in and traps everyone inside. Once Darzi returns, she sees Phaona is nowhere to be found so she goes in to let Mowgli know but she sees they're all trapped, Mowgli enlists her help into getting them out. Once out, Akela is given what little water is left and he is strong again. Back at Council Rock Phaona tells everyone that they're not coming back and the pack needs a new leader. When out of nowhere Akela and the others return and Akela knocks his grandson of the rock and states to him and the rest of the pack that when his time does come, their next leader will NOT be a wolf who only thinks of himself. * In "Stranded" Phaona is seen drinking from the river when all of a sudden he hears Mowgli calling out while being chased by Shere Khan. Fortunately Mowgli is able to outsmart him by hiding in a fallen tree, which results in Shere Khan falling into the river. But before anything else happens the tree suddenly breaks loose and Mowgli is carried downstream, he calls out for Phaona's help though Phaona doesn't want to. When out of nowhere Jacala the crocodile walks up behind him and tries to get at him, causing Phaona to fall into the river, he manages to climb upon the tree that Mowgli's on but soon sees Jacala has given up, only to find out the 2 of them are heading for a waterfall. The 2 of them then hide in the tree but end up landing safely on a small tree growing on a rock. Luckily Mowgli figures out a way for them to get off the waterfall and get back to land, the 2 of them begin to work together as they begin to hop from one rock to another Mowgli notices Shere Khan down on another rock down below and attempts to rescue him. So he has Phaona hold one end of a vine so he can climb down and rescue Shere Khan, unfortunately Phaona sees it as an opportunity to get rid of Mowgli and drops him. Lucky for Mowgli he survives and is able to rescue Shere Khan who is too tired to move. Once back on land Phaona runs off telling Mowgli now they're saved to leave him alone as he runs off, only to run into Jacala again. As he runs away, he bumps into Mowgli and Jacala decides to go after him instead. Mowgli calls for Phaona's help but decides to leave the man-cub to meet his end. Pretty soon Shere Khan arrives surprisingly at full strength and unlike Phaona is grateful for saving him and repays him by driving off Jacala. Now both being even Shere Khan says he's now free to eat Mowgli, but before he gets the chance he is immediately blinded by mud thrown by Baloo. Afterwards Mowgli wonders what happened to Phaona, unaware that he had somehow gotten stranded on the rocks again, only this time with Jacala watching him as he whines with no way to escape. * In "The Legend of Amber" after Mowgli finds an amber stone, which is rumored to give the holder of it the power of all the animals, Baloo tells him to get rid of it. But Mowgli keeps it, only to allow Tabaqui to steal it and bring it to Shere Khan. With the amber in his possession, Shere Khan convinces most of the animals that he is now King of the Jungle and tells them that if they bring him the man-cub, he will reward them great. Phaona agrees to help, but Shere Khan says he can keep his reward and that he just wants Mowgli gone. But once Mowgli recaptures the stone, Shere Khan, Tabaqui and Phaona pursue him to the waterfall where Baloo, Bagheera, and the other animals watch as Mowgli throws the stone over the falls. Shere Khan attempts to reclaim it, but both he and the stone fall over the edge. After convincing the animals that the legend is only a legend, he says to believe a story like that they'd have to be as empty-headed as Tabaqui and Phaona. Tabaqui is outraged and annoyed by it & Phaona chases him as Mowgli and the others laugh at them. * In "Howl at the Moon" as the sun arises over Council Rock, Akela says that there will be a red moon out that night, meaning everyone in the pack including Mowgli and his wolf siblings, Bala and Lali are welcome to come. But Phaona objects to Mowgli attending and Akela once again reminds him that Mowgli is part of the pack like him. Though when Akela tells them they had to practice their howling, Mowgli sees that his howling isn't as good as the wolves. Phaona then lies to Mowgli once again and tells him that if he can't howl, he'll be banished from the pack, so he convinces him to leave the jungle. After Mowgli leaves, Phaona begins howling, only to be ambushed by Kaa the snake, who cannot sleep because of Mowgli's annoying howling and thinks Phaona is the one doing it. After being chased by Shere Khan, Mowgli is able to save his brother and sister by alerting the pack by howling with the help of a megaphone he made out of a big leaf. During the howling, Mowgli and his sibling see Phaona isn't around, unaware he is being held captive by Kaa's coils. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Animals Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Cheater Category:The Jungle Book Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Predator Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Conspirators Category:Minion Category:Related to Hero Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Neutral Evil Category:Thief Category:Pawns Category:Greedy Category:Psychopath Category:Cowards Category:Envious Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Misanthropes